Everybody Hates the G.E.D.
Everybody Hates the G.E.D. is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Everybody Hates Chris, and eighty-eighth episode overall. It was the very last episode in the Everybody Hates Chris series. Plot/Summary Chris is told that if he is late to school one more time, he will have to repeat the tenth grade. The next day, Chris fast forwards through his morning schedule, then is the very first kid in class. The next day, Chris is late after going through a whole lot of situations, and told he will have to repeat the tenth grade, so Chris decides he will drop out of high school and get a job. At first Rochelle and Julius are against the idea of him dropping out, but they decide to support him. Chris takes the G.E.D. test and if he passes he will be able to get a job. Meanwhile, Drew wants to perform on the Apollos, but he realizes he doesn't have a talent as he just plays drum on a bucket and has a girl dance with a "I Luv God" shirt, and Tonya graduates from the sixth grade. Rochelle, Drew and Tonya meet Chris at a diner, waiting for Julius. The episode ends with the entire family sitting around a restaurant table, listening to "Livin' on a Prayer" (performed by Bon Jovi) and eating fried crests, as Julius has Chris' G.E.D. results. The last thing said is Chris asking, "What's it say?", then the scene blacks out, ending the Everybody Hates Chris series. Starring *Chris Rock (character) *Julius Rock *Rochelle Rock *Drew Rock *Tonya *Greg Wuliger *Joey Caruso *Ms. Morello *Killmoves *Jerome *Mr. Omar Trivia/Notes * The ending is a spoof of "Made in America", the finale to the HBO drama series, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sopranos The Sopranos]. * The last line of the series was: "What's it say?" spoken by Chris regarding his G.E.D results. *The song that Chris, Rochelle, Tonya and Drew were singing to in the diner was Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi. *We learn that the reason why Caruso picks on Chris is because he's jealous of his determination and achievement and has crushed his spirit only so he would not feel inferior. *Chris Rock's actual father, Julius Rock (the inspiration for the show's character) died from peptic ulcer disease in 1988, which is a year after the events of this episode. So it can be presumed that the series was intended to end before the time Julius's death would happen. *In the last episode, Drew mentions that Chris should start working at Red Lobster, where Chris Rock actually did work when he was a teenager in his early comedian days. Goofs *It's doesn't make sense why Chris or any of the students would go to school when there is a police shootout. The school should've been closed. If the shootout started during school, the principal should've called a lockdown and therefore should've not permitted Chris to enter. *Despite Chris working at "Doc's", Rochelle asks what job he could get with a 10th grade education. However, it's possible that Chris got fired from "Doc's," off-screen. Category:Episodes Category:Goofs